


Sweet Silver Bells

by salire



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salire/pseuds/salire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan feels like he's going to throw up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [](http://redorchids.livejournal.com/profile)[**redorchids**](http://redorchids.livejournal.com/) 's [Christmas Wish Exchange](http://redorchids.livejournal.com/90682.html). Last year, she asked someone to write her Ryan and Brendon getting married on Christmas. For some reason, no one filled it for her. So I decided to. This is from my [Rock-a-Bye Baby verse](http://community.livejournal.com/fizzickz/3238.html), after Riley is born. In this verse, I would like to remind everyone that the band never split, so. Obviously this is fake, didn't happen, this is my disclaimer, blah. On with the show. (Also, I'd like to add that I might write a full sequel for Rock-a-Bye Baby, and this might show up in the re-write, might not, so. We'll deal with that roadblock when we come to it.)

Ryan feels like he's going to throw up.

He shouldn't. He really, really shouldn't. It's not like he's surprised that this is happening today. It's only circled and highlighted and recircled with sparkly red gel pen on the calendar on Brendon and his fridge, after all.

"Cold feet, Ryan?" Spencer asks, hooking his chin over Ryan's shoulder.

"Cold _everything_," Ryan grouches. "Tell me again why we decided to do this in Chicago?"

"Because Christmas in Chicago is beautiful, and it actually snows here, unlike both Vegas and LA. Also, Brendon wanted it to be here, and you're an absolute pansy when it comes to giving him what he wants."

Ryan gives Spencer an annoyed look and shrugs him off. "Whatever, I am not."

Spencer snorts. "Now would be the moment I remind you that you- and Jon, Shane and myself- are wearing candy-cane striped socks because Brendon decided they were just perfect for the occasion."

Ryan smiles dryly. "They do match the suits." White jackets, pants, shirts, vests, and shoes, topped with a red tie. Brendon had picked out the color scheme too, with Spencer's help.

Spencer turns Ryan, rolling his eyes as he straightens Ryan's tie. "You're so smitten, it's disgusting."

Ryan swallows nervously. "Yeah, I guess."

Spencer stops immediately, his eyes darting up to Ryan's. "You guess?"

Ryan pulls away from Spencer and runs his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, Spence. I'm just." He a breathes a heavy sigh. "This is. Weird."

"Getting married?" Spencer asks, eyebrow raised.

Ryan nods. "Yeah. I mean. Yeah, it's Brendon, but. I don't know if I'm ready, you know?"

"Look, Ryan," Spencer smiles slightly, "you've been in love with Brendon since you were seventeen years old. Don't give me that look. You were in love with him the moment you heard him sing."

Ryan ducks his head, remembering that first song. "I was in love with his voice."

"Brendon is his voice, Ryan. Everything he's ever experienced is in it. You've known him long enough to know that," Spencer reminds him.

Ryan smiles bashfully. "Yeah. You're right."

Spencer gives him a quick hug. "Now, stop worrying if you're ready or not. You have a kid with the guy, for Christ's sake."

Ryan's smile broadens. "Is Riley having fun with Jon and Shane?"

Spencer snorts. "He's being spoiled rotten, if that's what you mean. Last I heard from them, they were harassing the caterers into making Riley hot chocolate before they were even starting to set up." Spencer's phone goes off, and he answers it, smiling. "Speak of the devil. Hey, Jon." He listens for a moment. "Jon says they got Riley his hot chocolate. Don't worry, they put it in that special, no-drip sippy cup or whatever. Plus the bib."

Ryan toes on his shoes, nodding. "He's going to be sugar high for the ceremony. Great." He sighs hopelessly. Riley gets his love for sugar, and his severe reaction to it, from Brendon. "At least his shirt will be clean?"

Spencer pats his back. "That's the spirit. Jon, make sure he keeps that bib on, okay? What? Tell Brendon the only way he gets hot chocolate is if he puts on Riley's bib."

Ryan shakes his head. "That won't stop him. Tell him if I taste hot chocolate when the kiss comes, there won't be a honeymoon."

"Did you hear that Jon? Ryan says no chocolate for Brendon or there won't be sex." Spencer rolls his eyes. "Yeah, he's serious. Brendon, get off the phone."

Ryan holds his hand out to Spencer until he gives him the phone. "Brendon?"

"Ryan, don't be an a- don't be a jerk," he huffs over the phone, censoring himself, Ryan assumes, for Riley's sake.

Ryan's insides inexplicably melt at the sound of his voice, regardless of the fact that Brendon is pouting. "I just want you to be able to concentrate on your lines rather than looking like you're about to jump out of your skin from being so hyped up."

"I'll remember my lines no matter what, come rain, snow, sleet or hail," Brendon says sincerely.

Ryan's insides melt all over again. It's so stupid; there's no excuse for this sudden gushiness. It's just not like him to be this emotional. "Good, because it's already snowing outside."

He can practically hear Brendon's smile. "I know! God, Ryan, all I've been able to do since I looked out the window this morning is wish I was out there making snow angels with you, just like the first time we were in Chicago." There's a short pause before Brendon adds, "Ryan, I miss you."

Ryan bites his lip, his cheeks flushing. "I miss you too."

Spencer makes a face at him. "Oh my god, you're so stupid in love."

"Twenty four hours is too long to be away from you. Hey, did you have fun at your bachelor party? Pete says it was insane."

Ryan shudders just remembering it. There was a lot of alcohol (and a killer subsequent hangover this morning, thank God it's mostly gone now), so thankfully he doesn't remember much, but. He does remember at least one transvestite stripper giving him a lap dance. "I don't remember," he answers (mostly) honestly.

Brendon laughs. "Me either. Way too much alcohol. I think we ended up watching The Little Mermaid, though. Jon and Shane sang Under the Sea with me. I bet you wish your party was as wild and crazy as mine."

"You don't know the half of it," Ryan mutters. Now that he thinks about it, he's pretty sure Spencer pole danced. He loves his best friend, but he did not need to know what he looks like when he grinds against a pole.

"Ryan," Brendon's voice softens, "I'm sort of nervous. But like. I think it's a good thing, like before a show or something."

Ryan takes a deep, relieved breath. "Yeah, me too. But everything is going to be okay."

"Better than okay," Brendon assures him. "I love you, Ryan."

"I love you too. I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

"That's enough," Spencer says, snatching his phone back. "Brendon? Yeah, it's Spencer. Be ready to walk down the aisle in," Spencer checks his watch, "ten minutes. We _will_ start without you. Yes, I can do that. I'll tell him. Fine, whatever. Ryan, Brendon says he loves you and that Riley loves and misses his papa."

Ryan smiles. "Tell him that I love them, too."

"He says he loves you guys too. Yeah, I already fixed his hangover. Yeah, he looks nice. See you in ten. Bye." He hangs up and smiles at Ryan. "You ready?"

Ryan nods. "I'm ready."

Spencer squeezes his arm. "Then let's get down there and get this show on the road all ready."

 

-

 

For all of the planning that this entire ceremony took, there aren't a lot of people present. Mostly just labelmates sit in the chairs lined up in perfect rows, though there are a few close friends that they've met over the years. It's probably a good thing, though, because the room isn't that big in the first place, and they didn't want a big wedding anyway.

Ryan twists his hands, waiting for Brendon to walk down the aisle. When the wedding march comes on, Ryan can't breathe.

Then Brendon appears, and Ryan's knees go weak. He's dressed all in white, the only member of the wedding party without a red tie, and he looks like a real, flesh and blood angel. Riley clings to his hand, toddling down the aisle right next to him. When Riley catches sight of Ryan, he lets out a high laugh and lets go of Brendon's hand, racing down the aisle as best he can with a two year old's gait.

Ryan kneels and wraps his arms around Riley when he jumps into his arms.

"Papa!" Riley giggles happily, burying his face in Ryan's neck.

Ryan smiles at him, pressing a kiss to Riley's forehead. "Hi, Baby." They'd never really broken the habit of calling Riley 'Baby' rather than his proper name.

The wedding march comes to an end, and Brendon is suddenly right in front of them, smiling. God, Riley has Brendon's smile. "Hey."

Ryan stands, cradling Riley in his arms. "Hey."

Brendon reaches for Riley, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I see you found a Christmas present."

Ryan squeezes Riley lightly, kissing the top of his head. "Yeah. He's pretty cute, so I think I'll keep him."

"Ready to go get married?" Brendon asks, holding out his hand.

Ryan nods, shifting Riley into the crook of one arm so he can take Brendon's hand. "Yeah."

They both turn to the woman who agreed to marry them, smiling, and Ryan knows that, if he could go back in time, to meeting Brendon, to Brendon having Riley, to asking Brendon to marry him, he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
